


I fell asleep by a boy's side, I woke up by a man's

by Loumakesmehappy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Harry's Birthday, M/M, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumakesmehappy/pseuds/Loumakesmehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What can you give to the man who's got everything?” “Love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell asleep by a boy's side, I woke up by a man's

I'm driving home, the plane just landed and I'm exhausted. I'm happy to be home, though. I really like LA but there's no place like home. My phones brightens up, a new text from Louis. “I miss you :(” it says. “I miss you too, babe :(” I reply. I can't wait to see his face when I open the door, he's got no clue I've taken the first plane I could to come see him. 

-•-

I take my keys and open the door really quietly, it's late and Louis must be sleeping. I take my shoes off and go upstairs, to our room. There he is, his pretty little body laying in bed, all cuddled up against my pillow and looking beautiful as always. I take my clothes off, keeping only my boxers. I lay beside him and hug him from behind. He turns around, and slowly opens his eyes. “Harry?” He asks in a sleepy tone. “Yes, babe?” He looks so beautiful like this. “Oh my god, Harry!” He shouts and jumps over me, hugging me tight with his little arms. “I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me?” he looks into my eyes, I can see the happiness in them. “I wanted to surprise you” I take his face with both of my hands and kiss him like I've wanted to since I left to LA. “Is it because of your birthday?” He asks, laying by my side again. “Actually I just wanted to see you, but yeah, let's say it's because of my birthday.” I reply. “You're so cheesy, Styles. I love you” “I love you too” I hold him tight against me, until we both fall asleep.

-•-

I open my eyes, the sunlight is right on my face. There's Louis, staring at me with a stupid smile on his face. He looks so precious. “Good morning” I'm about to kiss him but he stops me. “Who are you?” he asks trying to sound innocent. “Louis, what th-” “Are you my boyfriend? No, my boyfriend was nineteen last time I checked.” He's trying so hard not to laugh I can tell. “Well, does someone apart from your boyfriend know that you cried watching The Notebook? Or that you snore in the cutest way possible when you sleep? Or that you once got mad at me because I was too tall I made you feel even smaller?” I start giggling remembering all those moments. “Stop it! I would punch you if it wasn't your birthday!” He pretends to be pissed but ends up laughing too. “Come here” I take his face and kiss him messily. “Happy birthday, love. I love you to the infinite and beyond.” He says pointing my nose with his little finger. “I love you too” I kiss him again. “I'm going to make you some birthday breakfast” he says excited and jumps out of bed, he has to hold his pants with both hands because they're too big on him so they fall. He's the sweetest, I swear. I get up and go get a shower.

-•-

I get out of the bathroom and make my way downstairs, guided by the smell of bacon and pancakes. “It smells delicious, babe” I say going to the kitchen. “Dammit, harry, you can't just go around with only your boxers on” he shouts, putting the pancakes on two plates. “Not like if you didn't enjoy it” I hug him from behind and kiss his cheek. 

-•-

We finish our breakfast and go to the couch. “It was delicious, babe, thank you” I hug him. “So, what's next on the things to do on Harry's birthday list? Where do you wanna go?” He asks. “Well, I was thinking about something we could both do in here” I start kissing him. “In here? You don't wanna go out? You're so boring sometimes, Styles.” he replies. “Well, you won't say that when you know what I'm talking about” I take him on my arms and carry him upstairs. “Babe, what are you doing?” He starts giggling and he looks so sweet. I open our bedrooms door and lay him on bed. We start kissing, slowly first, passionate then. He puts his tongue on my mouth and I bite his lower lip. I take off his shirt and start pressing gently kisses on his little tummy. Then I take off his pants and put my hand into his boxers, slowly massaging him while kissing his neck. “You're so beautiful” I whisper in his ear, “so, so beautiful” I slowly take off his boxers and he takes off mine. I'm about to kiss the tip of his already hard penis but he stops me. “I'm not the one who's turning twenty today” he pushes me so I'm laying in bed now, and he's on top of me. He kisses the tip of my penis and gives me the best blowjob I've ever had, I swear. When I'm about to come he stops, he takes the lube and a condom from the table. “Take this, please.” He puts the condom package on my mouth and opens the lube. He takes lube on two of his fingers and put them inside me. Oh my god, he'll be the death of me. “Are you ready, baby?” He whispers in my ear and slowly gets inside me, i reach the climax and come. He does too. He gets out of me and lays by my side. “Happy birthday” he whispers. A couple of minutes later he goes and prepares a bath. He comes back to the room and takes my hand. “Would you please take this bath with me, Harry Styles?” he says dramatically. “Yes, Louis Tomlinson, yes I would.” I get up and go get a relaxing bath with my boyfriend, the best I could ever wish for. “I love you, Louis” I whisper, kissing him. “I love you too, babe, happy birthday” he replies. “Don't think I forgot about your present, I just thought, what can you give to the man who's got everything?” he says. “And what's the answer to that?” I ask, running my fingers trough his wet hair. “Love” he replies smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is it. I know I really suck at writing smut but it had to contain some! Haha, i really hope you like it and pls let me know what you think bc your opinion is really important for me. Ilysm, thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
